


Day 140 - Empty vessels DO NOT make the most noise

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [140]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF!John, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Random Noise, Sherlock's brain, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>‘Be quiet.’ Words used so easily and without much thinking.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 140 - Empty vessels DO NOT make the most noise

‘Be quiet.’ Words used so easily and without much thinking.

Spoken to Sherlock by almost everybody around him.

By Mrs Hudson, in a pleading tone, while she is wringing her hands, almost shy, but with that steely undercurrent that usually works.

By Mycroft, as an order, from the elder to the younger, and always ignored.

By Lestrade, frustrated, often shouted, mostly answered in kind.

By John, sometimes angry and loud, sometimes frustrated and quiet, sometimes hoarse with lust, sometimes with a giggle, not always obeyed but always heard.

No one (not even John) understands how hard it is to be quiet, when there is always noise inside of you.

Have you ever wondered what it’s like when it is never quiet in your head? When there are always a number of thoughts, some merely ideas, others full-fledged theories, arguments, proofs and in between random noise from other people’s conversations, news headlines, useless information, all that stuff that you desperately want to delete.

Although John will never understand, he found ways to make it... not exactly silent, but much more quiet.

He comes to Sherlock in the dark, just a shade. No talking, not even a whisper, just sighs and moans. Just touch, kisses, love.

Sherlock doesn’t have to speak. Doesn’t have to react. Doesn’t have to think. He can just... be.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'be quiet'.
> 
> I have been typing an insane amount of words these last few days. My hands and wrists hurt.  
> *whines*


End file.
